<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第四十九章番外：最后的清算 by DirewolfSummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615396">第四十九章番外：最后的清算</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer'>DirewolfSummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Against the Moon（中文翻译） [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Against the Moon（中文翻译） [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第四十九章番外：最后的清算</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The End of Reckoning<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>最后的清算</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>奇怪虽然奇怪，真实却是真实，正像他是安哲鲁一样无法抵赖。真理是永远蒙蔽不了的。</p><p>——《一报还一报》（注1）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人多就是力量。这话暑假时詹姆一定听爸爸说过千百回了，往往还带着严肃的不悦。妈妈日复一日地坚持阅读《预言家日报》，倒不是说她有多相信那些文字，而是因为她忍不住从字里行间里扒出魔法部的喉舌不愿让公众知道的细节。那个夏天的报纸充斥着坏消息。每隔几周就有新的失踪案件，没有一天不大书特书纯血主义示威或镇压麻瓜提案。每次只要妈妈大声寻思“人们怎么能散播如此仇恨的言论”，爸爸就会叹口气，喃喃道，<strong>人多就是力量啊，尤菲米娅</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>三个人不算多，但总比一个人强。更何况他们三人同心：他们制定了事无巨细的计划，事先像战术一样演习过无数次。一想到他的盟友都和他完全在同一个频道，詹姆就觉得充满了勇气。这计划是他们三人一起想出来的。事实上，他们花了大把时间敲定具体每个人该做什么、该说什么。首先：制造魁地奇骚乱，引开护士长。这容易，而且因为球场上的人是斯莱特林，满足感翻倍。西里斯显然很享受让卢修斯·马尔福落马，看那个混蛋固执的样子，应该能让护士长忙上一会——只要他能让布莱克家那个傻乎乎的金发姑娘一直在他身边大惊小怪就行。但五年级女生就和她们四年级的小姐妹一样头脑空空，犯傻绝对不是问题。 第二：全速赶往医疗翼。这一条知难行易，因为西里斯和詹姆还没有掌握好两个人在隐形衣下行动的诀窍。幸好彼得欣然接受在病房外面执勤的重任，不然他们三个人绝对无法兼顾速度和协调。詹姆以最快的速度小跑着，尽量让被西里斯扯得紧绷的隐形衣遮住他们的鞋子。</p><p> </p><p>“你快点行不行？”高个男孩嘶声道。“我们<strong>没时间</strong>了！”</p><p> </p><p>他们穿过正门的时候，纳西莎·布莱克正向他们飞奔而来。她的头发四散飞舞，脸颊上浮起焦虑的红晕。詹姆想说两句聪明的俏皮话，但西里斯又在扯他的胳膊了。他带路绕到城堡侧面，那边有一扇小门通向医疗翼附近的楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>千钧一发之际，他们抵达了医疗翼的走廊。刚刚把彼得罩在隐形衣下，纳西莎就出现在拐角，像被恶魔追赶一样飞奔过他们身边。她一把推开医疗翼的门，门在她身后关上时男孩子们还能听见她放声呼唤庞弗雷夫人。一阵急促的解释过后，两个女巫一起走了出来。护士长走在心慌意乱的级长小姐后面，低声咕哝着不负责任的魁地奇运动员。她像大多数成年人一样，似乎并不能理解危险正是这项运动魅力的一部分。詹姆很愿意就魁地奇的魅力给她好好上一课，但现在还有其他事情要做。</p><p> </p><p>早先侦测的时候，西里斯充当了诱饵：詹姆藏在隐形衣下，因此顺利发现了护士长把莱姆斯藏在哪儿：主病房之外的一个小房间内。莱姆斯·卢平，狼人。想到这儿，一股微不可及的颤栗窜过詹姆的脊椎，但他很快借掀开隐形衣的动作掩饰过去。“在这等我，我进去确认里面没人。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯简短地点了点头，彼得看上去松了一大口气。对于几小时前才浮出水面的真相，他比詹姆更难以接受。不是说詹姆就有多喜欢和黑暗生物共享一年宿舍，但至少他懂得在种种迹象面前承认事实，彼得还在努力骗自己，一定是有什么地方搞错了：耐心、安静的莱姆斯怎么可能是狼人呢？</p><p> </p><p>人不可貌相。这也是爸爸常说的一句话。结结巴巴的政客战时可能会变成魅力十足的领袖，邻居家的和蔼老太可能背地里熬制非法魔药拿到黑市上卖，隔床那个温柔的、书卷气的男孩可能真的就是一只嗜血猛兽。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆慢慢推开医疗翼的门，害怕地听见铰链发出吱吱呀呀的声音。门后的病房窗明几净，一尘不染。一排排的病床都整理得整整齐齐，以备不时之需。房间里没有别人。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，”詹姆示意西里斯和彼得进来。“她走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“确实走了，”西里斯不无得意地说，把隐形衣塞进他的口袋。“不是我自夸，那咒语漂亮吧？”</p><p> </p><p>那咒语的确漂亮。想要击落一个杰出的魁地奇球员绝非易事，虽然詹姆不喜欢卢修斯·马尔福和他那种人所代表的一切，但他不得不承认他确实飞得很好。西里斯的时机无可挑剔，释放的咒语也堪称完美。尽管詹姆现在紧张得厉害，还是露出了一个微笑。西里斯是个可靠的盟友。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道你可能要了他的命吧？”詹姆以聊天的语气随口说。不知怎的，假装这不过是平常的一天似乎要简单一些。这就说到第三点了：保持冷静。西里斯以外交官的口气说他们不能让莱姆斯感觉被困。詹姆当时不屑地哼了一声，但也同意没人想挑战一个走投无路的狼人。然后彼得发出一声惊恐的尖叫，这让西里斯又开始愤怒地教育他莱姆斯·卢平不会伤人。</p><p> </p><p>“还没有人因为从五十米高空坠落就摔死了好吗，”西里斯争辩道。“我看准了时机的。好了，你之前跟我保证过你知道她把他藏在哪儿的。”</p><p> </p><p>这一早上对詹姆来说快到模糊。詹姆不是那种凡事都需要自我打气的人。他享受冒险；他为危险而生。他喜欢随时可能粉身碎骨、亦可能大获全胜时心跳如擂鼓的感觉。这也是他为什么那么喜欢飞行，为什么在开学返校那天尝试幻影移形（虽然失败了），为什么不顾校长的警告和脏兮兮的杀人巨蛛带领大家去禁林冒险。但这一次，这一次不一样。几个月来，排除掉一个比一个更不可能的猜测后，终于让他找到了答案，雀跃和惊恐并存，答案本身更是陡然拔高了代价。</p><p> </p><p>“就在那里面，”詹姆指着左边墙上的小门说。“你是对的，你一走她就进去查看他的情况。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们说什么了？”西里斯问。</p><p> </p><p>完了。詹姆当时震惊得不行，哪里想到还要听一听。但他可不能这么跟西里斯说：西里斯接受整件事的容易程度已经够让他相形见绌了，他要是再承认自己办事不力那还了得。“你指望我趴在钥匙孔上偷听吗？”詹姆装出不屑的样子甩了甩头。“你把我当什么人了？我当然是抓住机会就偷偷溜出来了，这才是好间谍的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是开玩笑的时候，詹姆，”彼得轻声说，拉了拉詹姆的衣袖。“我们……我觉得这不是个好主意。我们应该去找老师。他可能……”</p><p> </p><p>“说了多少次了，佩蒂格鲁？”西里斯毛了，转身面对胖胖的小男孩。他似乎打定主意要吼到彼得明事理为止，詹姆不得不承认这一招通常来说很奏效。“我们说定了的，我们会一起解决这件事，我们不会去找老师。这不关他们的事。和他同寝同住了整整一年的人是我们，他一直撒谎的对象也是我们。”</p><p> </p><p>第四：走进他的房间，和他当面对质。问他为什么要一直撒谎。问他怎么获准能来上学。最后一个问题西里斯试图否决，但詹姆可不像彼得那么好说话。他有自己的一套问题要问莱姆斯·卢平，不管西里斯喜不喜欢。他当时在温暖的宿舍里也是这么说的，最后西里斯也妥协了。<strong>好吧</strong>，他最后如是说。<strong>但，你别对他太凶了。他肯定害怕死了。</strong></p><p> </p><p>“说得对，”詹姆沉重地说。“我们说好了的，就像我们讨论过的那样。”说真的他一点也不想干这个。要是能避免这种情形就好了。想到这儿，他忍不住偷偷笑了一下，还有别人经历过类似情形吗？毕竟，能有多少狼人能上得起历史悠久的巫师学校呢？但既然要做这件事，他便不会由着西里斯的性子来。“<strong>就像</strong>我们讨论过的那样，”他又刻意重复了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>“好，”西里斯小声说。“我们一起进去。我会先问问他感觉怎么样，这样他就不会以为我们是进去攻击他的。”</p><p> </p><p>“攻击他？”彼得大叫起来。“要是他回击我们怎么办？要是他咬了我们呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦小声点吧，”詹姆恼怒地嘘他。彼得没事就爱瞎担心，这种担心毫无根据又荒唐透顶，但又极富感染力。当他开始滔滔不绝尖牙利齿时，詹姆想起了小时候听过的每一个血腥残暴的狼人传说。有一些是大人们以为詹姆听不见的时候偷偷谈论的：爸爸和叔叔饮用餐后甜酒时，妈妈和她的朋友在起居室喝茶下棋时。还有一些是他去麦金农官邸或者斯迈思堂姐家过夜的时候，他们故意压低声音讲恐怖故事。那些故事比大人们所谈论的更绘声绘色、更血腥暴力……但也更接近于传说而不是真相。“人人都知道狼人在人形状态伤不了人。”</p><p> </p><p>“但他万一要是试一试呢？”彼得颤抖着反对。 </p><p>“你他妈要是再不闭嘴，我就在你身上「试一试」，”西里斯低吼道。“要我跟你说多少遍：莱姆斯显然吓坏了，所以他才不敢告诉我们。我们必须对他温柔一点，不然他就会逃跑的。他害怕我们远远多于你害怕他。”</p><p> </p><p>“我妈妈也是这么说地精的，”彼得争辩道。“但他们的小牙齿可厉害了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不怕？”詹姆盯着西里斯的眼睛，轻声问。</p><p> </p><p>“一点也不。”年纪较长的男孩坚定回答。然而他的眼里还是闪过了一丝不确定，违背了他勇敢的说辞。他咬了咬下唇，齿尖下的软肉短暂变为白色。“听着，这事我们不能搞砸了，”他诚恳地表示。“我们必须保持冷静，必须通情达理。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，”詹姆点了点头，仿佛要安慰其他人，虽然他连自己都安慰不了。“保持冷静，通情达理。听上去很容易。”他朝门的方向比了个手势，尖锐地看着西里斯。“进去啊。”</p><p> </p><p>可怕的事情发生了：西里斯踌躇了。他犹豫地看了一眼门，向詹姆投来一个哀求的眼神。“为——为什么是我先？”他难得舌头打结。</p><p> </p><p>这可不行。詹姆不允许这种事情发生。他们是一起的，他们也应该一起完成这个任务，但现在西里斯却突然不愿意做他份内之事。上一扇门是詹姆打开的，这次就该轮到西里斯了。义愤填膺和焦躁不安让詹姆咬紧下颚，虽然他永远也不会承认此刻的心情。“因为这整件事都是你的主意。”他压低声音说。</p><p> </p><p>“还、还不晚，”彼得说。“我们还来得及去找麦格教授。或者梅瑞格教授。她是教黑、黑魔法防御术的，不是吗？她会知道该怎么办的。”</p><p> </p><p>“该死的，彼得，我们不需要梅瑞格！”西里斯吼道。他的愤怒似乎压过了犹豫，只见他正了正肩膀。“让我来。”他从肺泡最深处长吸一口气，紧闭双眼缓了一秒。他用右手拍了拍身侧，确认魔杖插在长袍之下。“只要……只要再给我半分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆忽然后悔了。他不该那么想的，西里斯是他的朋友，他最好的朋友，这件事对他来说并不比其他人容易多少。西里斯经历着和詹姆一样的复杂情感：恐惧，警惕，震惊，背叛。一个他们以为是并肩作战的战友的人居然向他们隐瞒了这么可怕的秘密，一个他们无条件信任的人原来是黑暗生物。他们拜访过这个男孩的家，他们曾一起在海洋里嬉戏，他们分享过炸鱼薯条，他们一起跳下过麻瓜秋千。可这个男孩原来不是男孩，而是半人类。狼人。野兽。可怕的真相令人措手不及，西里斯和詹姆一样受伤、生气。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆伸出手抓住西里斯的肩膀：一个表示道歉和团结的动作。要是他逼着西里斯一个人面对这一切，他还算什么朋友？“我们一起吧，”他轻声许诺道。“你和我，我数到三……”</p><p> </p><p>“数到五，”西里斯说，显然在努力镇定自己。“我们数到五。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆点点头，深吸一口气。他刚要张开嘴报数，神奇的事情发生了。门忽然开了，一个飘忽的人影穿着褪色的睡衣，颤颤巍巍地向前走了三步。就这样，在离他们不足三码的距离处，他们此次远征的主要对象停下了脚步，抓住栏杆以求支撑。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一瞬间詹姆觉得自己的心跳都停止了。他以前见过莱姆斯苍白病态的样子，他眼下会有深深的阴影，再长的头发也藏不住狰狞的瘀伤。但他迄今为止见过的一切也无法为他做好此刻的心理准备。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯的皮肤透着病态的灰色，仿佛死了好几天的鱼肚白。他本就瘦弱的身躯现在可以说是皮包骨头，高耸的颧骨给凹陷的脸颊投下阴影。他的嘴唇毫无血色，结着硬硬的血痂。一道触目惊心的抓痕从耳朵延伸到锁骨。最可怕的要属他的眼睛，他惊恐的眼睛睁得大大的，而且在凹陷的脸颊衬托下显得更大。然而他的眼睛毫无神采，高烧和疼痛仿佛给它蒙上一层薄翳。深陷的眼窝被疲惫染上愤怒的紫色——这几乎是他身上仅剩的一点颜色。一只细细的手抓住栏杆，因为勉强支撑瘦弱的身躯指关节泛白。他另一只手在止不住地抖，却紧紧地抓住魔杖。他的罩袍边缘下，一双瘦骨嶙峋的光脚紧紧抠住大理石地面。</p><p> </p><p>在他身边，彼得发出惊恐的小声尖叫。詹姆感觉到胖胖的小男孩贴紧自己，但他没有回头看，也没有对他朋友的不安作出任何回应。他也没有转头看西里斯是不是和他们其他人一样害怕。他只是呆呆地看着眼前鬼魂般虚弱的人影，努力辨识着曾经朋友的模样。</p><p> </p><p>“莱姆斯……”他从喉咙里挤出这几个字，便再也无法说下去。他再也无法思考其他，脑子里翻过来覆过去都是：眼前这个东西，这个脆弱、病态的生物，是他曾经的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>然后这东西开口说话了。 </p><p> </p><p>“下午好。”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音嘶哑无力，但很平静。<strong>非常</strong>平静。詹姆感到内脏深处升起一股恐慌。这不可能，这生物的声音怎么这么像莱姆斯？冷静，克制，异常有礼貌。是那种他带回家一定会让尤菲米娅·波特高兴坏了的朋友类型。他的所见所闻与他以前所知之间的巨大差异让詹姆失语，无法回答莱姆斯接下来喃喃念出的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你们找到我了，”他说。“怎么找到的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我跟踪了你。”西里斯的声音空洞窒息，让詹姆想要转头看着他的眼睛。但他做不到。他做不到从眼前的鬼魂身上移开视线。西里斯继续说。“我知道……我是说，我们猜到你又要逃跑了，所以我做了准备。”</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯的嘴唇无声蠕动着，他惊恐的大眼睛因为顿悟了某些未解之谜而微微眯起。“隐形衣，”他呼出一口气。“你周五跟踪了我……”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆用眼角余光捕捉到西里斯点头的动作。他屏住呼吸，希望西里斯继续。沉默仿佛被拉长到永恒，虽然实际上可能不到六秒。</p><p> </p><p>“我们必须得做点什么，”詹姆终于找回了自己的声音。他的言语软弱无力，一只手像是有自己生命一样模糊比划。他并不觉得自己欠谁一个解释，但他还是说了。“我们……万一有人想伤害你，万一有人把你藏起来了，我们才好帮你。我们不能袖手旁观……”</p><p> </p><p>“没有人伤害我，”莱姆斯细细小小的声音说。他痉挛般地眨了一次眼。“没有<strong>别人</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆的目光聚焦在那道长长的凶狠抓痕上，此时他才意识到还有更多：莱姆斯的手、脚踝、还有遍布瘀伤的光脚。“我们知道了。”他屏住呼吸说。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯的脸上闪过一丝颤栗。惊恐，认输，还是疼痛？詹姆无法确定。莱姆斯坚毅的下颌线上，一块肌肉抽动了一下，但他很快重拾了冷静。</p><p> </p><p>“你——你曾是我们的朋友。”彼得结结巴巴地说。詹姆心里瞬间涌起对另一个男孩的感激之情，他颤抖的音节完美诠释了对这场背叛的震惊和受伤。他短暂地想到，如果莱姆斯直接<strong>告诉</strong>他们会不会好一些。他觉得应该不会。狼人，毕竟是狼人。</p><p> </p><p>不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯又开始说话了，他沙哑的声音平静理智得令人难以置信。“你们一定不能说出去，”他坚决地说。“求你们了，如果这一切对你们来说还有意义——如果我们曾经的友谊还有意义——求求你们一定别说出去。我自己会走的。我会找别的地方睡觉。但我必须留在学校。我必须拿到OWLs。求你们了。至少让我拿到OWLs。”</p><p> </p><p>“OWLs？”西里斯差点呛到。他说出了詹姆的感受。不得不说，在詹姆担心的所有可能问题里面，OWLs简直排不上号。而现在莱姆斯，看上去像刚从棺材里爬出来的莱姆斯，却开始念叨绝大多数五年级学生才开始担心的考试。“在这种时候，你他妈想到的只有你的<strong>OWLs</strong>？”</p><p> </p><p>那双圆圆的、闪闪发光的大眼睛略过西里斯，詹姆强行压下和莱姆斯对视的那一瞬间瑟缩的冲动。莱姆斯的眼神里是一种奇怪的空洞感，詹姆别开视线的那一瞬间觉得自己仿佛看到了莱姆斯轻轻上扬了嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要OWLs成绩。”莱姆斯空洞地回答。“我可以忍受孤独，但我需要一份成绩。”</p><p> </p><p>孤独。那一刻詹姆突然想起，每次有人问莱姆斯怎么想的时候，他总是会露出一种受宠若惊的微笑，仿佛他不敢相信别人居然会在意他的意见。他想起了最开始他为了气气西里斯·布莱克，执意要和这个安静的小男孩做朋友时，莱姆斯那笨拙的回应。他想起了有关莱姆斯的一千件日常小事：他总是落在人群最后，总是在大家哄堂大笑时埋下头，总是躲在帏幔后面换衣服，仿佛不敢融入他们。拒绝在海边踩水，不和他们一起欺负西弗勒斯·斯内普。这些事和他刚刚说的<strong>“我可以忍受孤独”</strong>放在一起就完全说得通了——他一直在刻意疏离自己。要保守这样一个可怕的秘密，该是一件多么孤独的事啊！</p><p> </p><p>西里斯再度开口，语气十分困惑，“忍受……莱姆斯，那你觉得我们上这儿是干嘛来的？”</p><p> </p><p>孤独。无限、永恒的孤独。被叽叽喳喳的正常小孩环绕，努力装作和他们一样，努力想要成为其中一员，却偏偏心知肚明自己不可能是。永远不可能。知道自己是半人类，是黑暗生物，是……</p><p> </p><p>“你们猜到了，”莱姆斯非常、非常轻地说。“我早就知道你们一定可以的。你们猜到我是个——”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>狼人</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆咬住自己的舌头。他没想把这个词大声说出来的。他赶在莱姆斯看向他之前慌忙闭上眼睛。他不想看见那双曾属于他的朋友、现在却属于一个陌生人的眼睛。但他知道这是懦夫的表现。波特家不出懦夫。他睁开眼睛，稳住自己的眼神。勇气并非来自恐惧的缺席，而是来自将其战胜。他现在当然害怕，但他同时也是一个波特，是格兰芬多，他一定可以战胜它。 “狼人……”西里斯重复着他的话。虽然现在说话的是西里斯，莱姆斯的目光却看着詹姆。詹姆很高兴自己有迎面对视的决心。他没有眨眼，不敢呼吸，心脏在他胸腔里狠狠跳动，就在他觉得自己快维持不了这勇敢的外表时，莱姆斯的左手忽然颤抖了一下，他的魔杖从手中滚落。木头落在地上的清脆响声仿佛填满了整间病房。纤细的魔杖在光滑的石板上滚动，詹姆情不自禁地盯着它一路减速，直至最后停在自己右脚鞋尖。 </p><p> </p><p>他鬼使神差地弯腰捡起魔杖。它比他自己那根要轻，但长了一掌宽。他放松握力，顺势抬起另一只手，魔杖就这样摊在他的掌心。他盯着它入了迷。这根他见过千百回的魔杖，曾插在莱姆斯的腰带里，静静躺在他的书桌上，或是热烈地在他手中飞舞。莱姆斯握住它的时候总是充满虔诚，仿佛不敢相信它属于他。詹姆以前觉得他的样子很可爱，现在他终于明白他为什么如此惊讶。因为，狼人，是不应该拥有魔杖的。</p><p> </p><p>他的手指忽然握紧了那根纤细的木棍。愤怒，烦躁和被背叛的酸楚重新升起，像是涌向他胸腔的滚烫岩浆。谎言，全是谎言。成千上万的谎言。</p><p> </p><p>“别。”</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯的声音轻得像一团雾气，哀求中透着恐惧。他拖曳着脚不确定地向前迈了一步，缓缓伸出左手，仿佛这么个小动作都给他带来无限苦楚。他伸出的手臂皮肤几近透明，蓝色的血管清晰可见。“别、别折断它。求求你，别折断我的魔杖。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆下意识地握得更紧了。这是一件多么容易的事啊，手腕一翻，这根木头就会断掉。他荒谬地想，不知道这根魔杖的杖芯是用什么做成的。也许掰开看看就知道了……</p><p> </p><p>但这是莱姆斯的魔杖。他的工具，他的宝贝。就连詹姆，一个从出生起就知道自己会在这个世界和霍格沃茨留名的人，都非常珍惜被魔杖选中的那一刻。莱姆斯一定也曾满心欢喜地站在奥利凡德的店里，又紧张又期待。他一定也试了一打（也许更多，也许更少）的魔杖才感受到那股从体内窜到手臂，流向指尖，最后进入魔杖的力量。从此那根魔杖便永远属于他。詹姆完全可以想象那一刻莱姆斯的模样：他经常在莱姆斯脸上见到的惊喜之情点亮整张苍白的小脸，他的父亲在一旁骄傲地微笑，他的麻瓜母亲睁大无知的双眼。而莱姆斯和其他任何一个十一岁的小巫师没什么两样，即使他<strong>的确是</strong>一个狼人。</p><p> </p><p>詹姆忽然为自己感到羞愧。他刚才的冲动一点都不像一个波特，不像一个格兰芬多，不像一个正常人。不管莱姆斯有没有说谎，都轮不到他来折断莱姆斯的魔杖。“折断？”他重复了一遍，他无法否认自己的念想，但现在急于撇清。“你为什么觉得我会……”</p><p> </p><p>“混蛋！”西里斯恼怒地转身。“你曾经告诉他狼人不配拥有魔杖。把它给我！”</p><p> </p><p>他一把夺过魔杖，跨过分隔他们三个和另一个男孩之间的距离。那个男孩，那个狼人，那个今天之前詹姆一直在内心默默信任的人。西里斯抓住莱姆斯的手，引领他纤细的手指握住魔杖。</p><p> </p><p>“拿好。”西里斯用那种安慰歇斯底里的小孩或是垂死的战友才会用的声音温柔说道。“没有人要折断你的魔杖。也没有人会说出去。”他补充道，越过肩头怒视了他们一眼。这一眼是给彼得和他两个人的，但詹姆感觉那双钢铁灰的眼睛直接穿透了他的灵魂。他不知道西里斯能否看见他刚才丑恶的思绪，也不知道他看见了会作何感想。</p><p> </p><p>幸运的是，西里斯的注意力回到了他们那位像鬼魂一样飘摇的室友身上。“我们——莱姆斯？莱姆斯？你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音忽然变得警惕，莱姆斯茫然地朝他眨眼。詹姆跟随西里斯的视线看见了令他紧张的原因，他的心跳也随之漏跳一拍：就在莱姆斯的右髋下方，一朵鲜艳的猩红色绽放在他宽松的罩袍上。血。莱姆斯在流血。鲜血染红了他的衣服，顺着他的腿汩汩流下，詹姆眼见血液一滴一滴地积聚在他的脚边。</p><p> </p><p>“莱、莱姆斯？你还好吗？”西里斯又说。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯摇摆得像飓风中的小树苗。他的脑袋晃了一下，仿佛他的脖颈再也支撑不了它的重量。他抬起右手去触摸眉毛，这个再自然不过的动作却让他松开了栏杆。詹姆想要大吼一声，告诉莱姆斯抓紧，或是至少警告西里斯他要晕倒了，但他的嘴唇发不出声音。这简直是活生生的噩梦：他惊恐到失语，只能眼睁睁地看着这一幕在他眼前缓缓展开——明知会发生什么，却无能为力。</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯像个破碎的布娃娃一样倒下。西里斯一个俯冲，将将赶在他的脑袋撞上大理石地板之前扶住他的肩膀。“莱姆斯！”他尖叫道。他差点破音，音高到了刺耳的地步。他用痉挛的手臂摇晃着莱姆斯失去知觉的身体，导致莱姆斯的头向后仰去。莱姆斯的手臂软绵绵的，血泊之中的两条腿都拐向同一个方向。“<strong>莱姆斯！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“血，”彼得结结巴巴地说。“他、他在流血……”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯忽然放开了莱姆斯。他急急忙忙地抓住莱姆斯的罩袍下摆，想要卷起被鲜血浸透的布料。鲜血染红了他的手指，他往前扑的一瞬间膝盖在地板上打滑，发出令人心惊的“叽叽”声。“是从哪儿流出来的？”他摇着头，狂乱地念叨着。“必须找到，必须止血。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯一心一意想要帮忙，但他的手指却不听话。詹姆忽然反应过来，虽然他的朋友满心坚定，他却一点也不知道自己在做什么。“该死，”西里斯大叫一声，他终于把莱姆斯的罩袍褪开，露出的膝盖瘦骨嶙峋、伤疤交错，莱姆斯的大腿、髋部和会阴被绷带缠得像个茧，洁白的纱布已经完全被鲜血浸透，大腿上方的绷带还透着一种恐怖的黑色。</p><p> </p><p>“压力，”西里斯喃喃道，扫开一股喷涌而出的鲜血。“压力。”他伸开五指，用全身的力量压住那块黑点，不出意外这就是出血的源头。天知道这有多疼，但莱姆斯动也没动一下。 彼得尖叫一声，用手捂住脸。但神奇的是，正是这声尖叫让詹姆回过神来。他恢复了思考和活动的能力。</p><p> </p><p>“庞弗雷，”他说。“我这就去找庞弗雷。”</p><p> </p><p>西里斯听不见他说话。他快哭了，手掌慌乱地压着伤口徒劳地试图止血。他一遍又一遍地呼唤着失去意识的男孩的名字。“莱姆斯！<strong>莱姆斯</strong>！次……操，莱姆斯！”</p><p> </p><p>“我，我，我这就去找庞弗雷……”詹姆重复了一遍，连连后退着离开触目惊心的现场。西里斯的胳膊肘都被染红，长袍的袖子湿答答地黏在手臂上。莱姆斯的皮肤现在泛着诡异的蓝色，罩袍下胸腔清浅的起伏似乎越来越不稳定。和恐慌症发作的西里斯形成鲜明对比的是，莱姆斯的表情出奇地平静，仿佛他只是陷入了一场安稳的睡眠。詹姆试图别开视线，但他做不到。他已经快退到门边了，却依然移不开眼。 忽然他胸前被人撞了一下，他不得不给冲向门边的彼得让路。“放我出去！”彼得尖声叫道，手指狂乱地弄着门把，却怎么也打不开。“求、求你了！放我出去！”</p><p> </p><p>这点小插曲足够转移詹姆的注意力了。他坚决地从身后可怖的场景上撕开视线，一把拉开大门。彼得急忙从他身边挤过，趔趄着逃进走廊。他跌倒了，重重地屁股着地。但他圆润的小身体爆发出意想不到的敏捷，立刻跳了起来顺着走廊狂奔而去。他跑错了方向，但詹姆无心提醒他。当务之急是要先找到护士长。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的二十分钟仿佛一阵虚影。他奇迹般地找到了庞弗雷夫人，她刚刚从魁地奇球场回来，谢天谢地卢修斯·马尔福不在她身边。詹姆知道自己的解释顶多能连成连贯的句子，但他着急的语气一定说服了护士长，因为她二话不说便带着他返回城堡。詹姆对此次会面的唯一记忆是「庞弗雷居然比他跑得还快？」，当他抵达病房大门时，庞弗雷夫人已经跪到了莱姆斯身边。她轻轻扒开西里斯的手，以便为病人处理伤势。 詹姆站在医疗翼门口，再也无法往内跨进一步。他用自己的身体顶着医疗翼的门，直直地看着护士长行云流水的魔杖动作。很难说她喃喃的话哪句是咒语，哪句是安慰。西里斯还保持着跪姿，为护士长稍微挪了一点位置。他带着哭腔疯狂询问庞弗雷莱姆斯的情况，但护士长打定主意无视他。而在这一切混乱之中，莱姆斯平静地躺在血泊里，双眼紧闭，嘴唇微张。他的肩部以上是一个甜美的十二岁男孩模样，脸色苍白，有点病恹恹的。但他的下半身暴露了有多少鲜血淋漓的伤口和撕裂的筋腱。 正是这两者——男孩和野兽——之间超现实的对比让詹姆·波特的胃里翻江倒海。他不记得自己是怎么离开医疗翼，又是怎么找到三楼的男生盥洗室。当他恢复记忆之后，他出尽一身冷汗。他抱膝坐在一个隔间的地板上，鼻腔里充斥着他自己呕吐物的强烈气味。他的脸上有湿润的泪水，但他不知道、也不敢去想，这究竟是为他朋友而流，还是为了祭奠他逝去的友谊。</p><p> </p><p>——本章完——</p><p> </p><p>注1: 选自莎士比亚戏剧《一报还一报》第五幕第一场，朱生豪译本。原文：</p><p>This is all as true as it is strange:</p><p>Nay, it is ten times true; for truth is truth</p><p>To the end of reckoning.</p><p>~ from Measure for Measure, Act 5 Scene 1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>